Scars and Stripes
by Diaflower
Summary: America could deal with it. The whispers behind his back, the hateful glances thrown over shoulders. All of it changed with an argument that went too far. Now it was impossible for America to fix the downward spiral his life became, although the better term for it was a free-fall. And everyone knows what happens when you hit the ground. Warnings in chapter. Cover is not mine.


Hello, and welcome to my new story! I know that my readers for **A Hetalia Story** have been waiting for a new chapter for... um I believe it's months. I have no excuse for not posting it. Seriously, it already written. I've just been too lazy to type it up and post it. Sorry! I was working on other stuff I'm going to post at a later date. About this story: This is a sorta depressing one, and I would advise you to take a look in the proverbial mirror and ask yourself this question: At this time, would I be tempted to do/think anything in the list below containing the warnings by reading a character doing/thinking the same things?

 **WARNINGS:**

Depression

Cutting

Suicidal Thoughts

If the answer is yes, or even a maybe, PLEASE turn back now! If there is a chance you could get triggered by absolutely ANYTHING in this story, go back to where you were or close this tab or something! I care about all my readers very much, but I will not be responsible for someone not heeding my warnings and then going and doing something... not very healthy to your physical or emotional state. I promise I won't judge you. Every one has a few skeletons in their closet, right? Anyways, if you're sure you will be absolutely fine, continue. I guess I shouldn't be writing this right now if I follow those rules, but I can try to cheer myself up. I don't know how well that will work though.

* * *

 **(?'s POV)**

 _Slash, Slash, Slash,_ the blade sings as it dances in and out of my skin. It makes a beautiful melody. I don't want it to stop. I paused to watch the blood run down my arm. Such a deep red, almost as a rose painted crimson. When did I become so poetic? Too bad the other nations wouldn't notice. They would be surprised at how much I noticed. Heh. Maybe this time it will finally end. I say that, but I have a role to play, a mask to don. A happy naive idiot with "thick skin". Right. As if skin can be thick. I bet even Italy and Canada would notice if someone meant certain words about them. No one besides Romano would say anything bad about them though, because they're so _nice_. They're _nice,_ I'm labeled 'annoying' and shipped off to some area with at least Prussia and Denmark. At least they won't say things like the others do. Right? Deciding to not continue the thought, the blade resumed it's dance as a song came, filled with the words everyone said about me:

 _Stupid._

 _Fat._

 _Pathetic._

 _Selfish._

 _Bastard._

 _Idiot._

 _Hoser._

 _Wanker._

 _Capitalist Pig._

 _Insensitive jerk._

 _It's not like anyone would love you anyways._

The last one hurt the most. Maybe it was the person saying it as much as the words said. As the blade continued to dance in my skin, I cut a bit too much. _Oh well. It's not like they'll miss me anyways_ I thought to myself as the world turned black.

* * *

 **(Still America/Alfred's POV)**

I woke up in a meeting. Not unusual as of late. Everyone was already there. Germany, North Italy, Japan, Russia, China, France, Canada, England... and me. _Not this one again_ I nearly groaned, but still managed to keep in my head. I watched as I went over to start the argument that would get me into this situation. I'm kinda glad I did though. I got to know how he felt about me. He won't love me again. Not after what I did. I took his love for me and threw that away. Of course he won't love me anymore. I hate that I revolted against him. I suppose you guys know who I'm talking about not. Yes, you guys. The ones reading this. I bet right now you're disregarding this as a story, thinking, _This isn't something that America would do._ I'm right, aren't I? Well, you're partially right. _America_ wouldn't do something like this because he is a happy idiot who eats burgers all day long and is oblivious to anything negative that the other countries say about him. But I'm not him. Not entirely, at least. I may be immortal, but I'm only human. Humans weren't meant to live that long. I've lost countless friends, not all of them recorded in history, though many of them are. I suppose you don't want to hear about them though. And there it is. I guess we should go back to the story now. Nice talking to you. "It's not like anyone would love you anyways." England roared at me. He crossed the line. He went too far, and he didn't even know it. "Well, I suppose you would know all about that, wouldn't you England?" I said calmly, way too calmly for the the situation I was just in. No, wait. _Still in._ England was stunned into absolute silence. I have no idea why they would be surprised. I'm a superpower. The only one who seems to remember that at times is Russia. Even so, he still reminds me of all my flaws. As if I don't know them already. At least he knows when to back down from a fight. Besides, helping to run a country takes at least a little bit of brains, unless they want their bosses to make all the decisions. I turned and walked out in the silence that had fallen since my previous statement. Well, no turning back now. "So, even Amerique has his weak spots, non?" I heard France comment as if wanting to find all of them. Well, if they want a show, I'll give 'em one. Just like a circus, except there are no abused animals. Matt- no Canada would be happy about that at least. Finally, I fell into a sea of inky blackness, my memories not willing to torture me any longer.

* * *

 **(England's POV)**

I felt a shiver run down my back. That's odd. My house doesn't really get cold... I suppose someone must be playing a prank on me. It's probably the Frog and his friends. I don't think it would be America. Not after that last meeting. It was odd. It was like something in him... snapped. Either way, I'm going to need to be cautious when I see America next. Wait a tick. That shiver down my back could've meant that someone I know is in trouble! And if that's the case, then... I hope to be wrong. I should probably visit America soon. To apologize, not because I was a bit lonely without him since the meeting three weeks ago! I will admit that I am worried about the lad. We usually at least talk every week, unless it's one of those times where he disappears for the week, like 9/11, Veteran's Day, and another week that isn't a national holiday. I don't really know what it could be... I should get a ticket if I'm going to America soon. Maybe I can ask... what's his name? Oh, right! Canada! Maybe I can ask Canada if America's talked to him recently. It's worth a shot at least.

* * *

 **Explanations and Author's Notes**

Hey! Chapter 1 of Scars and Stripes is done! Yay! I have written this last part at least three times, so please forgive me if there are still some confusing things afterward. So here are some explanations of what in the world is going on here. At least one of the things I'm about to explain was pretty confusing to me as well, but I'll try to make it as simple as possible.

 **1.** That week that America disappears that England doesn't know about may or may not have to deal with a certain friend to young America whose name starts with a D. (It does.) I won't say his name right now because of the fragile state of those who have watched the (currently) new World Twinkle episode. Um... moving on...

 **2.** I know that America probably doesn't usually go pester England a lot, since he probably does that to Canada and Japan, but I have an easier time with their relationship and the way they react to each other. Canada I'm fine with because I'm somewhat like him, but for me, Japan is a whole new world I haven't really explored yet. Besides, it's kinda fun to have them tease one another with that background of caring for each other like they do. It might also be sort of fun to write the make-ups and stuff like that. I guess I like writing those two... not to mention that I like America's multiple nicknames for England, even if I've only heard them in fanfictions (I've seen about 25 episodes of Axis Powers. I like reading the fanfiction and the fanart more, I guess.)

 **3.** So, I bet you guys are wondering what the relationship between the human names and the nation names for this story. This explanation is probably the most complicated one of all. The "nation" name represents their country, people, stereotypes, etc. (ex. America eats a lot of hamburgers and junk food because of the stereotype that all Americans love hamburgers and junk food.) The "nation" name is what ties them to their country and is basically the canon characters, complete with personalities, likes, dislikes, etc. The "human" name ties them to **themselves**. In other words, it's what Alfred F. Jones would be like without any influence from the USA, or America. This is also the part where any headcannons come into play. Let's say that I believe that America isn't an idiot. (I do believe that, by the way.) Then "America" would be the cheerful, energetic, yet somewhat conceited young man who is obsessed with heroes, justice, and freedom (all copied faithfully from the Hetalia Wiki), while "Alfred F. Jones" is actually pretty smart. The human part can also change if need be for a story. Regardless, I firmly believe that none of the nations are complete idiots, so that will reflect a bit, although that may change, seeing as I'm not that far in my writing career (I hope.)

So, what do you guys think? I'm open to thoughts from you guys! If there's anything confusing you, comment or PM me (I respond faster to PM's.) Let's hope England gets to America's place before anything worse can happen, shall we?


End file.
